


Wish

by HappyCreature1701



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCreature1701/pseuds/HappyCreature1701
Summary: All he want is to grant his wish.





	Wish

The sun is setting down but no one in the room noticed it or even bothers with it. He’s too busy caressing his face while smiling, _so beautiful_ , he thought. Just like any other day, they’ll lie in bed and cuddle, _favourite part of the day_ , his smile broadened. He remembers him always saying _you’re so warm I want to hug you all day_ and he takes pride on that. He didn’t know how, nor why, heck he didn’t even notice when this all start but all he know is he is in love, very much so. With his smile, eyes, nose, and those damn lips, he can’t escape it and he doesn’t intend to. He hugs the man close to his chest and kisses his hair, _vanilla_ , he hum. They’re been in there for god knows how long because he’s too distracted to keep tabs on time. He runs his tan hands to his back, _you must be tired hm_ , he soothes. _Everything’s fine, everything will be fine don’t worry._ He doesn’t know who to convince with that.

 

There’s a loud bang downstairs but the people in the room paid them no mind. He keeps on running his hand on his back, _it tickles stop it_ , he chuckled. There are still noises downstairs like they are trying to open the door, or maybe break it down, he doesn’t know and care. “It won’t open damn it!” someone shouted. _It sounds a lot like Mr. Do_ , _oh well._ He can hear more shouting, more banging, more noise, and more distraction but he’s not having any of that, his hands are full. He pulled the comforter higher because he’s afraid he’s cold, _we don’t want you to catch cold right?_ The door downstairs opens with a loud bang then he can hear footsteps, it’s coming closer. _It looks like they’re in a hurry, I wonder why._ The footsteps were in a rush, like they’re life depends on it. Someone’s banging in the door again but this time it’s louder because now it’s they’re bedroom door. He hugs the man closer and tighter this time because he’s afraid the loud noises will wake him up. _Shut up shut up shut up,_ he keeps on chanting on his head. He can hear them clearer, there are still shouting, someone’s crying, _shut up shut up._

“Jongin open this fucking door!” the same man who shouted earlier exclaim. The voice sounds so angry, anxious, scared, he’s not sure because he can’t comprehend anything right now.

“Give me the keys”

“Honey calm down” the woman said with shaky voice.

“I can’t calm the fuck down when that man have our son!”

“I know I know but please..” he didn’t bother to listen to their conversation anymore.

 

He can hear someone fumbling with the keys then the door was open hastily. It’s a chaos after that. The crying got louder, more shouting, something breaks. Someone strongly grabs his shirt and persistently pry his arms from the boy. _No no no, you can’t have him. NO!_ “NO! NO! Please leave us alone!” he pleads. He tried to hug him even tighter but there are a lot of hands and they’re trying to part them damn it! “Jongin please let go” the man said brokenly,   _Sehun._ He can feel his shirt loosening, he can feel himself losing. Within a second he can feel himself thrown to a desk, a wall, he doesn’t know but it hurts, a lot. Then there are punches, he can’t think straight now because he’s hurting a lot, not physically though.

“Mr. Do please stop it please” Sehun is still his friend it seems.

“I’m not done with you” he said and his voice is full of venom then he hurriedly go to his crying wife who’s hugging his beloved son, _Kyungsoo._

“Man are you okay? Fuck why did you do that?” he sound so lost, it’s okay, he is too.

Sehun can only watch how his friend silently cry, he listens how Mrs. Do keep on repeating _he’s dead hon, he’s dead_ while sobbing and feel the pain from the silence of Mr. Do.

 

 

He feels so lost. It hurts, it hurts so much. _Jongin please get me out of here._ He just grants his wish. _I feel so suffocated in here._ He knows he will be more comfortable in their apartment. _If I die, I don’t want it to be in a hospital Jongin, I made a promise with Baekhyun._

Baekhyun, such a nice guy, like Kyungsoo, ball of sunshine, smiley eyes, heart warming laugh, very sick.

He remember those days where he’ll visit Kyungsoo and be greeted with a sight of Baekhyun hugging Kyungsoo while sleeping, singing with Kyungsoo, eating with Kyungsoo, taking medicines with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. _Kyungsoo._ He can’t distinguish reality from memories now.

Just his morning he got that chance talk to him, laugh with him. He memorize every part of him, how his eyes lit up whenever cooking is the topic, how his mouth forms a heart when he thinks of something funny, he engraved it all in his head. Just this morning they’re talking whatever topic they can think of, he hugged him and kiss him, they even watch their favourite movie. _That’s pure love alright,_ he can’t agree more. _And that umbrella kiss, isn’t it romantic Jongin,_ he wish he have done it with Kyungsoo.

 

_Jongin I feel so sleepy,_ he is too. _I’ll just take a nap and promise me you’ll be there when I wake up._ After making a lot of promises and exchanging I love yous, Kyungsoo closes his eyes with a smile on his lips while snuggling into his neck. Jongin kisses his forhead before he surrenders and closes his eyes.

 

Someone is shaking him, someone’s calling him but he’s too busy reminiscing. Maybe he’s with Baekhyun right now, maybe they are singing some pop songs again, maybe they’re sleeping holding each other again but he’s sure this time there will be no more taking medicines together because he is sure they are away from the pain now and with that thought, he smiled.


End file.
